life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maxine Caulfield/@comment-33192732-20170926215403/@comment-31372623-20170927004912
Really interesting and fun questions! :) Here's my take on where our little Max is now... BAY ENDING: So it's 4 years on from when Max chose the lives of many over the life of someone she loved. I think she somehow managed to finish her time at Blackwell with lots of counselling and support. She may even have been allowed a period of special grievance leave (a hiatus) to spend some time back in Seattle with her parents before returning to finish the program. I'd like to think that Victoria Chase softened a lot and looked out for Max and Kate. I see Max having made a "Chloe shrine" in her room back home in Seattle with her parents. I don't think she's moved out of her parents' home to be in her own place yet, because I think she needs to be around them after the emotional trauma and PTSD she'll likely have gone through (and she's likely still experiencing flashbacks). I think she still cries. Maybe she's experiencing zero interest in dating or relationships, because she feels a crushing guilt over nothing coming close to what she could have had with Chloe ('So what's the point?' she might think). I think she may even be making trips to sit on the bench at the lighthouse on the anniversary of Chloe's death and on Chloe's birthday. I think whenever she visits Arcadia, Joyce and David let her stay in Chloe's room (which is exactly how Chloe left it). I don't think she's ever taken Chloe's necklace off from around her neck. :( I wouldn't be surprised if she's set up her own studio that specialises in portrait photography or perhaps she's a lecturer at a college, helping to inspire high school kids. BAE ENDING: Max and Chloe are totally living together! Whether as housemates or lovers, they are pretty inseparable. I think they're either staying at Max's parents' house or they're renting their own place nearby. I think they've both had counselling, perhaps even joint counselling. I think they know how to support each other, but they're likely to still have their down days. I wouldn't be surprised if Chloe had got down on a knee and presented a ring to Max by now! (And I'm seeing a ring with a blue jewel like 'Swiss blue topaz' or a sapphire.) I think Chloe has gone back to finish her education, but only after her and Max have got over the worst of the emotional trauma. I think Max's parents, Ryan and Vanessa, have taken Chloe under their wing, like their own daughter. I can see a funny conversation happening around the dinner table where Ryan and Vanessa bring up that they'd like to adopt Chloe to make things official, and Chloe turning around and saying, "Hella, no! I can't marry my own sister!" And Max going bright red and kicking her under the table, and her parents looking at them both like, 'WTF is going on here?' And then Chloe and Max having to explain that they have been 'more than friends' for a while now. LOL! I can see Chloe working part-time in a hipster coffee shop while she's studying, which Max likes to tease her about! I think Max spends her lunch breaks there away from her assistant manager job at a camera shop, just because she wants to be around Chloe. :) (As for your last question, it was confirmed that the bonus "Farewell" episode will feature a young Max. I'm guessing it's either going to be set sometime in 2008 - the year that William died. Or it could be set around when Max is due to leave Arcadia Bay... and Chloe.)